This invention relates generally to a thermoplastic packaging bag having a carrying handle and relates specifically to a heat shrinkable packaging bag having an integral carrying handle.
In the vacuum packaging of food products in heat-shrinkable thermoplastic bags a product is first placed inside the bag, the bag is vacuumized, then the bag mouth is sealed while still under vacuum, and finally the bag is heat shrunk about the contained product to form an attractive vacuum package. It is frequently inconvenient to handle relatively heavy food products, such as whole turkey, packaged in the foregoing manner, especially when frozen. Thus, it is desirable that means for carrying such packages be provided with the package.
Various approaches have been taken in providing packaging bags with means for carrying, such as by attachment of a handle to the package or by cutting a carrying hole in a flap portion at the bag mouth and reinforcing the periphery of the hole with a grommet to inhibit tear initiation under carrying or hanging load.
For reasons of economy in manufacturing bags suitable for vacuum-shrink packaging, it would be desirable to provide package carrying means as an intregal part of the bag construction without the addition of a separate carrying handle or a separate reinforcement device in conjunction with a carrying hole cutout.